Nexus 2.0
'History' The seven members of Nexus 2.0 made their WWE debut on the Viewer's Choice edition of Monday Night Raw, attacking the Divas match that was going on between Kelly Kelly and Tori Brooks. A week later, they had said that they were Nexus 2.0, with each member being the younger sister of The Nexus, who had formed just prior to them. They were standing by with the demands that Nexus had wanted with giving the remaining six members of the group WWE contracts. The then co-Raw GM Alison Hardy and Bret Hart had denied the request to give the remaining Nexus members contracts and ended up firing the two leaders of the groups, Wade Barrett and Vanessa. When both Alison and Bret had ordered the whole Raw roster (both Superstars and some of the Divas) to stand guard at the ringside and stage area during the main evnet, Nexus and Nexus 2.0 had attacked Alison and Bret. Nexus 2.0 had intefered in the Divas Fatal-Four Way match at the Fatal-Four-Way PPV where it was Haylie Trudel defending the Divas Championship against Alicia Fox, Gail Kim and Maryse. Haylie had taken that opportunity to retain the Divas Championship. Nexus 2.0 had spent the next few weeks attacking various WWE Divas, including Vince McMahon's daughter Destiny McMahon and mainly attacking matches which Haylie was involved. Despite Alison's pleas, Vince McMahon had reinstated Wade and Vanessa, giving Wade back his championship opportunity when he first won the first season of NXT and ended up giving Vanessa an opportunity at either the Women's or Divas Championship whenever she wants and it didn't matter how long she would have to wait a year or so. On the June 5, 2010 edition of Monday Night Raw, Alison had ordered Haylie and Vanessa to call a truce so that Alison wouldn't want to deal with Nexus 2.0 and Haylie. That didn't work the way that Alison wanted as Haylie attacked Vanessa, causing a brawl between Nexus 2.0 and most of the Raw Divas. Because of Haylie continously attacking Alexis Rosser, Alison had said that if Haylie were to attack Alexis again, she would set up a 7-on-1 handicap match next week on Raw. Haylie attacked Alexis again, having Alexis being pulled out of the match because of the injuries suffered from Haylie making it a 6-on-1 handicap match, but Haylie lost the match. At the Money in the Bank PPV, Nexus 2.0 had intefered in Haylie's Divas Championship match, but Haylie ended up retaining the championship. After the match, Haylie had attacked Alexis and Caitlyn Evans. On the July 19 episode of Raw, Nexus 2.0 had restarted their attacks on the Raw Divas by first attacking Sydney Copeland and Jessica Reso. Later on in the evening, Nexus 2.0 had asked Haylie to join them, which Haylie refused and said that at Summerslam, she had figured out the team that would take them down. Haylie revealed the team one by one: Sydney, Melissa Hennigan, Jessica Reso, Nora Hart, Kaitlyn Audette and a mystery opponent. At Summerslam, Nexus 2.0 was defeated by Team Raw Divas featuring the debuting Kendra Danielson (who had eliminated Alexis and Ashley Miller). Kendra and Haylie were the surviving members for their team. At Hell in a Cell, Vanessa and Haylie faced off where Vanessa won, Haylie would be a part of Nexus 2.0. Vanessa won the match, making Haylie a part of their team. That only lasted till Survivor Series where Haylie won against Vanessa, making her leave Nexus 2.0. Despite leaving Nexus 2.0, Haylie still attacked them whenever she could. In order to get the attacks to stop, the members of Nexus 2.0 had threatened to eject Vanessa from leader of the group of she didn't do anything about it. She then set a match at the TLC pay per view with her against Haylie, which Haylie won. A week before the TLC pay per view, she faced off for the Divas Championship, but lost the match. After TLC, Tori ended up joining the group and wanted to be the leader of the group because she thought that Vanessa was doing a horrible job. Tori ended up costing Vanessa the triple threat steel cage match that she was involved in and Tori became the new leader of Nexus 2.0, meaning Vanessa was ejected as leader and ejected her from Nexus 2.0. On January 10, 2011, Ashley and Brianna Lloyd had left Nexus 2.0 because they werren't doing what Tori wanted them to do, and Ashley and Brianna had joined Vanessa on Smackdown to form Corre 2.0. After Tori became the leader of the group, they targeted their attacks on Destiny causing a rivarly between Nexus 2.0 and Destiny that lasted until the group's disbanded. 'Finishing Moves' Vanessa's Finishing Moves *Backwards Neckbreaker Tori's Finishing Moves *Cross-Armed Backbreaker *Hurricarana-DDT Brianna's Finishing Moves *Kicking Africa (scissors kick) Ashley's Finishing Moves *Virginia Bomb (powerbomb) Emily's Finishing Moves *Neckbreaker Alexis' Finishing Moves *Hurricarana *Springboard bulldog *Reverse STO Samantha's Finishing Moves *Neck Slam (piggyback stunner) Caitlyn's Finishing Moves *Roundhouse kick to the side of the head 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Accomplishment(s) *2010 Slammy Award for Shocker of the Year (the debut of Nexus 2.0) 'Entrance Music' *Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach Category:Wrestling Tag Team/Stable OC's